


A Love of/and Music

by BeccaIsLame



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaIsLame/pseuds/BeccaIsLame
Summary: Awsten and Geoff had a misunderstanding, kind of. Awsten goes to his usual medicine, music. Geoff... Well, Geoff goes to Otto.





	A Love of/and Music

Awsten stared at the keys in front of him, willing him to play; to press his calloused fingers into them, forcing a sound to play from their withered pipes. But Awsten didn’t. All he did was gaze upon them, only imagining sounds that weren’t there. 

Sometimes Awsten got lost in his own mind; lost in the wonderful creative world that he had created inside his own head. There were rainbows and butterflies, beautiful tunes and bouncy lyrics. 

Some days, however, the world inside was nothing but complicated. The skies were dark and gloomy, there were no butterflies to be seen. Only sad notes were played, and only depressing lyrics were heard. 

Today was one of those days. Awsten was itching to write a sad song, one that reflected his inner, hidden sadness. He rarely wrote songs that showed that side of him, but today was worse than the others. He couldn’t think straight. It was as if his brain was rewired to only think negatively. 

He wasn’t surprised. He had been expecting this for a while now. It had just kept getting worse and worse… It was like a cup getting filled up with water. It can only hold so much until it overflows. 

Awsten sighed, shaking his head. He finally started to pick around with certain notes and tunes, loving the way that the keys felt beneath his fingertips. It was always like that to Awsten, more of a painkiller than entertainment. 

He found that music was better than any medicine. His therapist had prescribed many a bottles of tablets, but they never worked nor lasted. The only constant thing in his life was music.   
The purple-haired boy found a tune that he liked, humming along to the sweet melody radiating through the air. Throughout the midst of his humming, he found himself smiling, a rare occurrence while in these God-awful moods. 

Awsten liked to make music. Everyone who knows him knows that. It’s one of the things he’s grouped with. If you think of Awsten, you automatically think of music. And Awsten liked that.   
He suddenly stopped playing, feeling the wetness on his cheeks. He was crying. Awsten doesn’t understand why, but he rarely cries. Crying, to Awsten, had always been the weak thing to do. No matter how much his friend, Geoff, would assure him that it was completely okay to cry, he refused. 

Suddenly, Awsten felt angry. Angry at himself, angry at the world, angry at Geoff, angry at his music… Awsten was mad. He slammed his fists down onto the piano keys, causing a loud and abrupt sound to ring throughout his apartment. He rested his forehead against the piano, his shoulders shaking while he lets out muffled sobs. 

 

“He’s not picking up,” Geoff stated, frustrated. He sat his phone down again, looking at his friend, Otto. “What should I do? He hasn’t picked up for the past few days!”

Otto shook his head and shrugged. “Give him time, Geoff. You know how he is when it comes to emotions,” Otto pointed out. Geoff ran a hand through his hair and nodded. 

“You’re right, as always,” Otto smirked and sat back. 

“Anyway, what did you do that caused this entire thing?” Otto asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Geoff rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you assume I did something?”

“Because you seem guilty, you idiot. I’m not blind,” Otto smirked yet again, knowing he had won. 

“Ugh, I didn’t do anything, Otto!” Geoff lied, grabbing his coffee and standing up. “I’m gonna go check up on Awsten, see ya later!”

“What about the check?!” Otto yelled to Geoff’s retreating figure. The only answer he got was a wave. 

 

When Geoff arrived at Awsten’s apartment, it was oddly silent. Usually, Awsten would greet him at the door and rant about how his day had been and what new song he was writing. Today, there was no Awsten at the door. It was frightening, Geoff decided. 

Geoff knocked, slightly expecting Awsten to open up, frantically apologizing for not greeting him right away. Geoff never understood why Awsten apologized so much. He had known the boy for so long, yet, he was still such a mystery. 

Instead, he heard a thud from inside. He grew concerned almost immediately. He started tapping his foot to a tune. He realized the tune was from one of Awsten’s songs. 

Suddenly, the door flew open. There, in the doorway, was a disheveled Awsten Knight. Geoff’s heart broke at the sight of him. It was all his fault. 

“Geoff,” Awsten said flatly, staring straight past him. Geoff smiled a weary smile. 

“Awsten, oh God, I was so worried about y-“ 

“Why’re you here?”

“Awsten, I-“

“No. Geoff, why are you even here?” Awsten finally looked at him. His hair was no longer a vibrant purple and his eyes had bags under them. 

“I needed to see you,” Geoff frowned, fidgeting with his hands. Awsten let out an emotionless laugh. 

“Why? Why now, of all times?” 

“Awsten, please? I need to fix this. I need to fix you,” Geoff looked at Awsten sadly. Awsten knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. 

“Fine, come inside. And make it quick.”

 

Geoff sat on the couch awkwardly while Awsten stood a good five feet away from him. 

“Well?” Awsten asked impatiently, crossing his arms. 

“I miss you,” Geoff started, making Awsten roll his eyes.

“You make it sound like we were dating,” Geoff ignores Awsten’s interruption. 

“And I just want to see you smile again. You’ve been here for the past few weeks. I miss seeing it. I miss seeing you,” Geoff smiled sadly, “You’re one of the most important people in my life, Awsten. I hate seeing you like this. And to know that I caused this… It’s the worst feeling in the world.”

“Geoff-“

“No, let me finish,” Geoff sighed, contemplating his choices before continuing to speak. “Do you know how amazing you are? You’re- You are the most talented person I’ve ever met, Awsten. You’re a great person, you’re beautiful, I mean, you’re you, Awsten. That’s all I can say. I don’t know how to describe it, but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I love you.”  
Awsten stared at the brown-haired boy in front of him. He was close to tears. It’d be the second time this week that he had cried. And this time, it’d be in front of Geoff.   
Awsten had known that Geoff liked him. It wasn’t a secret. A lot of people knew, actually. Though, it wasn’t like that until a few weeks ago. 

Geoff had just dropped Awsten off some takeout. Awsten could tell that Geoff was in one of his emotional moods, due to an excessive amount of compliments and touching.

They were laying on the couch watching some random movie on Netflix when suddenly Geoff started to giggle. Awsten looked at him, mildly amused. 

“What’s so funny?” Awsten asked, raising an eyebrow. Geoff smiled goofily at him. 

“That girl reminded me of you,” He replied, earning a shove from Awsten. 

“Shut up Geoff,” Awsten smiled and turned his attention back to the TV. 

“No, really Aws. I mean it. She’s funny and beautiful, just like you.”

“Geoff, please just shut-“

“Awsten, I think I’m in love with you.”

Awsten didn’t handle it very well. He felt sick the remainder of the movie and forced Geoff to leave immediately afterwards. He hadn’t left his apartment since. 

“Geoff, listen. I’m sorry that I, uh, ignored you and everyone else for… How long? Three weeks? I don’t know… But I do know that I’m sorry. It’s just… You know I don’t do well with feelings and stuff. And so when you said that… I kinda just shut down. It wasn’t anything against you, per se… It’s just I try so hard to avoid emotions and attachment and then you went and said that and now…”  
“And now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Listen, Awsten. I don’t care if you don’t want to date me, that’s fine. I just want you to be my friend again. I can’t do this without you,” Geoff was close to tears. 

“Please, just shut up,” Awsten mumbled. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away, glaring at Geoff. “I’m done talking about this, will you just leave?”

“No,” Geoff stated. Awsten’s mouth clenched. 

“What did you just say?”

“I said no. I’m not letting you run away from your feelings again, Awsten. It’s not healthy. I don’t care if you punch me or slap me. I don’t care anymore,” Geoff stared at Awsten’s rigid form. He was pissed. 

“Geoff…”

“No,” That one word caused Awsten’s entirety to change. He slumped, tears beginning to stream down his face. 

“Why do you even put up with me? I’m not even capable of love,” Awsten asked quietly, collapsing onto the couch next to Geoff. 

“Because I love you, idiot,” Geoff put an arm around Awsten, rubbing soothing circles into the younger boy’s arm. 

“I still don’t understand how you could love me. I’m just a mess with purple hair,” Awsten muttered, frowning to himself. 

“I think you’re just fishing for some more compliments, Knight. Which I will gladly give you,” Geoff smiled but Awsten shook his head. 

“I don’t want your compliments, Geoff. I know you love me. I just don’t understand why yet.”

“You don’t understand because you don’t love yourself. You’ll never see your true beauty and talent until you’re able to love yourself, Awsten,” Geoff insisted. Awsten shrugged. 

“Maybe you’re right. I don’t know,” Awsten yawned and then paused. “I trust you, Geoff. I really do. A-And I may not be very good at feelings but… I’m willing to let you teach me so maybe I could learn?” Geoff smiled brightly at this, nodding his head excitedly. 

“I’d love to help! Oh man, are you sure though?”

“Positive…”

“Oh Awsten, I love you,” Geoff smiled lovingly at Awsten, who was curled up with a pillow. 

“Mhm, love you too,” Awsten had murmured unknowingly, before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
